All of The Sweetness in The World
by Fairy-Malegod
Summary: tepat diulang tahunnya yang ke-17, Zhang Yixing mendapat kejutan yang benar-benar mengejutkan, diawali dengan munculnya pangeran makhota China, Kris Wu. [Krislay/Kray/Fanxing] -your arranged marriage story type.


**All Of The Sweetness in the World**

**.**

**Kris/Lay**

**.**

**AU, Arranged-marriage-fic, M-Preg, BL**

**.**

**only the plot & stories are mine, the casts belong to the god**

**.**

**Summary : Di ulang tahunnya yang ke 17, Zhang yixing mendapat kejutan yang sangat mengejutkan?!**

**.**

**a Krislay fanfiction © 2013 by fairy-malegod**

**.**

__Changsa, Hunan, 7 oktober 2013.

yixing's lovely bedroom 0:00 AM

"Happy birthday yixing… happy birthday yixing, happy birthday happy birthday.. yixing.." suara riuh beberapa orang menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun dikamarnya membuat yixing yang tengah menikmati tidur _cantik_-nya itu terbangun dengan terpaksa.

'ughhh' matanya mengerjap perlahan, mengangkat tangannya menahan cahaya yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam retina matanya.

"yixing sayang…" suara lembut Heechul,sang ibu menyadarkan jiwanya yang masih berkabut .

ia menahan napas karena terkejut melihat luhan, sahabat baiknya tengah memegang kue ulang tahun lengkap dengan lilin berbentuk angka 17.

Orang tuanya berada disamping luhan, tersenyum lebar. masing-masing membawa sebuah bingkisan, lalu disamping orang tuanya berdiri pangeran mahkota wu, tersenyum tipis memandang kearahnya.

…

Tunggu

…

Pangera… pa..pangeran wu? Apa?

..

"apa yang dia lakukan disini?" yixing terperanjat dari tempat tidurnya dengan teriakan keras, membuat semua yang ada diruangan itu refleks menutup telinga mereka .

27 Desember 2013

Suasana di taman milik SM High School itu tampak tenang, dengan cuaca cerah dan angin semilir menyapu menambah damai.

"yixiiiingggg…"

Itu beberapa menit yang lalu, bila saja tidak ada suara lengkingan khas yang membuat beberapa orang yang tengah bersantai disana menatap sang pemilik suara dengan terganggu.

'hosh..hosh..hhh' luhan, sang pemilik suara itu tengah berlari kecil kearah bangku coklat dipinggir kolam, dimana seorang lelaki pucat tengah memejamkan kedua matanya menghayati lagu yang tengah mengalun dari headphone yang tengah menempel ditelinganya.

'yakkk..'

Yixing terperanjat dengan melebarkan kedua matanya ketika mendadak alunan dari headphone-nya berhenti, berganti dengan tatapan tajam dari luhan, sang sahabat yang sepertinya baru selesai berlari, mendengar suara nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan itu.

"ada apa denganmu? Kau seperti habis dikejar anjing gila haha. Liat wajahmu itu tidak karuan begitu.." yixing tertawa keras melihat penampilan luhan yang bisa dibilang berantakan itu, mengingat sahabtnya ini selalu memperhatikan fashion-nya lalu tiba-tiba berpenampilan seperti orang yang baru terkena angin topan itu.

"persetan dengan penampilanku, sekarang yang terpenting adalah dirimu…" luhan melemparkan headphone ungu milik yixing ke dadanya, mendengus pelan ketika mendapat respon dungu dari sahabat kecilnya itu.

"ada apa denganku..?" tanyanya masih dengan raut polos terpasang, bibirnya membentuk sebuah pout kecil dengan tidak sadar.

"hhh, dengar ya sahabatku yang polos, baik hati dan suka menabung ini, sekarang hidupmu sedang berada diambang kematian . apa kau tahu.?!"

"ke.. kematian? Kematian kenapa memangnya, aku masih belum mengerti lu?!" wajahnya berubah menegang begitu mendengar sang lelaki manis itu mengucapkan kata kematian.

"seluruh china, tidak… bahkan seluruh dunia sudah tahu kalau pangeran mahkota Kris wu telah bertunangan dan akan segera menikah…." Ucap luhan dengan sedikit frustasti.

"a…apa? Tapi mereka belum tahu kalau aku adalah calon pendamping pangeran kan?" yixing berkata dengan terbata, mencoba mencerna informasi yang baru saja ia dengar.

"hhh, itu dia masalahnya. Namamu bahkan wajahmu sudah berkeliaran di media-media. Bahkan barusan pihak sekolah baru saja mengumumkannya kepada seluruh siswa bahwa salah satu siswa disini adalah calon pendamping pangeran, bagaimana mereka tidak tahu? Yaampun kau sedang dalam masalah besar. Walaupun cepat atau lambat mereka akan mengetahuinya, tapi…. Kau tahu kan bagaimana tabiat para penggemar pangeran wu bagaimana?" luhan mengakhiri kelakarnya dengan tatapan iba pada sang sahabat yang kini tengah tertunduk menggenggam erat headphone-nya..

"astaga…" mengeluarkan ucapan frustasi, yixing menatap luhan dengan miris.

Sebentar lagi hidupnya akan berubah 180 derajat, bukan yixing yang dulu yang menjalani kehidupannya dengan normal. Kini ia akan dihadapkan dengan takdir hidupnya yang entah kenapa membawanya kearah yang tak ia kira.

..

Sekembalinya ia ke kelas, yixing sudah mengira bahwa ia pasti akan menjadi pusat perhatian, selain ia terlambat masuk ke kelas 30 menit dari yang ditentukan, berita mengejutkan dari keluarga kerajaan juga menjadi andil besar alasan mengapa teman-teman sekelasnya itu menatapnya dengan intens.

"erhhhmmm, yixing kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu. Dan anak-anak kita lanjutkan pelajarannya kembali.." perkataan sang guru matematika itu membuat yixing dapat menghela nafasnya sejenak, ia sedikit menyesal kenapa luhan tidak sekelas dengannya.

Karena sekarang ia harus menderita sendirian. Sigh.

Yixing berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya dengan menunduk tidak berani mendapati tatapan-tatapan yang ia terima.

"_dude, you just engaged to the crown prince. And you didn't tell me anything about it_?" baekhyun, siswa pertukaran dari korea yang menjadi teman sebangkunya itu membrondongnya dengan pertanyaan ketika ia baru saja duduk di bangkunya.

"_sorry_, aku sedang sangat pusing saat ini. Bisakah kita focus mendengarkan pelajaran dulu?" yixing menatap baekhyun dengan mata memelas.

"_please._." ia menambahkan.

"_okay_. Tapi kau harus menceritakan semuanya dengan detail padaku." baekhyun mengalihkan padangannya ke depan dimana sang guru tengah membahas materi calculus. Sementara zhang yixing, lelaki pucat itu mengerang pelan ketika mendapati teman-teman sekelasnya tetap memandangnya.

_Its gonna be a long day._

Dan tidak, ini bukanlah hari yang panjang seperti yang yixing perkirakan ketika seorang lelaki berjas hitam dengan tubuh tegap mengetuk pintu kelasnya dan berbicara sebentar dengan guru matematikanya dan tidak lama kemudian memanggil nama yixing sambil membungkuk sebentar ke arahnya dan menjelaskan bahwa ia dipanggil keluarga kerajaan untuk datang ke istana.

_Yeah, its gonna be a really.. really a long day._

Yixing berhasil masuk kedalam mobil hitam didepan pintu gerbang setelah melewati lautan siswa-siswa yang ingin melihat calon pendamping pangeran mahkota mereka. Bahkan ia mendapat luka dari cakaran siswi-siswi yang sepertinya tergabung dalam fanclub penggemar pangeran wu.

Beberapa kamera jurnalis juga terlihat, menambah rangkaian panjang dalam diary yixing hari ini. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi teman-teman dekatnya, kecuali luhan, ketika mendengar berita ini.

Ia mendesah pendek kitak merasakan mobil mulai berjalan dan menyadari bahwa ia sedang dikawal dengan ketat oleh pihak kerajaan. Setidaknya terlihat 3 mobil di depan dan 2 mobil di belakang mengikuti mobilnya. Ck. Keluarga kerajaan. Benarkah? Apa ia akan siap dengan semua.

Dan dengan semua pikiran itu yixing memejamkan matanya sambil meringis. Rasanya ia tidak akan kuat menanggung semuanya ini, dan setelah ia pikir kembali, ini berawal dari pesta kejutan ulang tahunnya.

..

7 Oktober 2013  
Zhang's guest room, 0:56 AM

"apa yang dia lakukan disini?" yixing terperanjat dari tempat tidurnya dengan teriakan keras, membuat semua yang ada diruangan itu refleks menutup telinga mereka .

Lelaki berambut blonde yang dimaksud yixing sebagai pangeran Wu itu hanya tersenyum tipis, memandang Yixing dengan lembut.

"a..aku tidak salah liat kan. Dia adalah pangeran Wu kan?" yixing bertanya dengan was-was, masih tidak percaya dengan pengelihatannya yang mungkin saja bisa salah, atau ia hanya sedang berhalusinasi karena tiba-tiba terbangun dengan paksa dari tidurnya.

"errr, xing bisakah kau tiup lilinnya dulu. Lalu setelah itu kau boleh bertanya sepuasmu oke! Aku sudah pegal memegang kue ini, cepatlah tiup lilinnya?!" luhan tiba-tiba menginterupsi, mendapat tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu karena menghancurkan suasana dramatis yang sedang terjadi.

"apa? Aku sudah pegal memegang kue ini oke!" luhan meringis pelan ketika melihat ibu yixing menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"cepatlah tiup lilinnya!" luhan mendekat kea rah yixing dan menyodorkan kue ulang tahunnya.

"uhhhh, baiklah…"

'wooshhh' dengan sekejap lilin berbentuk angka 17 yang menyala itu padam .

"jadi sekarang bisa kalian ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" yixing kemudian bertanya dengan pandangan yang tidak lepas dari pemuda tinggi berambut blonde di hadapannya.

Sementara yang dipandang meretas senyum misterius kepada yixing. Membuat yixing agak sedikit bergidik ngeri, ia merasa itu seperti sebuah seringaian daripada sebuah senyuman.

..

"APA? Apa yang barusan kau katakan?" yixing tiba-tiba berdiri dari sofa tempatnya duduk dengan seruan kencang.

Mereka. Yixing, luhan, orangtuanya, dan Pangeran (Kris) Wu Yifan tengah berada di ruang tamu rumah yixing. Menjelaskan apa yang ingin yixing ketahui, misalnya mengenai kenapa pangeran mahkota china Kris Wu Yifan tiba-tiba berada ditengah orang-orang tersayangnya memberi kejutan ulang tahun untuknya. Dan yah, ia memang terkejut.

"sayang, jagalah nada bicaramu itu. Kau sangat tidak sopan, yang dihadapanmu ini adalah yang mulia pangeran mahkota dan calon suamimu. Bersikaplah yang ramah.." ibu yixing mendecak kesal ketika melihat anak satu-satunya itu bertingkah tidak sopan dan tidak enak didengar.

"ta…tapi mom.."

"benar apa kata mommy-mu yixing. Sekarang kembali duduk dan tenangkan dirimu, besok kita akan menceritakan ini lebih lanjut. Tapi sekarang sambutlah tamu kehormatan kita ini dulu, yang mulia sudah bersusah payah menyempatkan waktunya yang padat hanya untukmu.."

"…." Dan yixing ditinggalkan membisu di raung tamu rumahnya dengan sesosok lelaki berambut blonde, postur tubuh tinggi dan seringaian di bibir yang khas itu.

Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, menatap sang lelaki yang barusan di panggil YANG MULIA oleh ayahnya itu. WTH!

Ini pasti mimpi.. mimpi.. mimpi..

Tapi bukan, ini bukan mimpi.

Yixing kembali mengulang kejadian sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, ketika sang pangeran mahkota menjelaskan sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak masuk diakal itu kepadanya.

Tepat diulang tahunnya yang ke 17 ini, Zhang yixing telah dijodohkan dengan pangeran mahkota china Wu Yifan atau Kris. Keputusan ini tidak dibuat mendadak melainkan sudah direncanakan jauh-jau hari bahkan sebelum mereka lahir. Bukan karena apa, tapi yixing adalah cucu jenderal yang merupakan sahabat baik keluarga kerajaan.

Walaupun keluarga Zhang bukanlah keluarga kerajaan tapi mereka merupakan salah satu keluarga konglomerat ternama di China, maka tidak heran keluarga kerajaan tidak menolak ketika pangeran mahkota Kris akan dijodohkan dengan Zhang yixing.

Karena kesehatan paduka raja semakin memburuk, maka keluarga kerajaan memutuskan untuk mempercepat pernikahan mereka. Walaupun mereka menyadari bahwa baik kris maupun yixing masih terlalu muda itu itu. Kris berusia 18 tahun, satu tahun lebih tua dari yixing yang sekarang baru menginjak usia 17 tahun.

Kurang lebih seperti itulah isi pembicaraan sang pangeran yang berhasil membuat seorang yixing dumbfounded.

Bahkan ia belum pernah merasakan cinta pertama dan yang namanya berpacaran, dan sekarang ia tidak akan lama lagi menikah? Bukankah ini terlalu cepat.

Menikah dengan pangeran mahkota dan menjadi keluarga kerajaan berarti menghilangkan haknya sebagai seorang lelaki muda biasa yang bercita-cita menjalani kehidupannya dengan normal.

Dulu ia bahkan mentertawai luhan, ketika temannya itu bercita-cita menjadi keluarga kerajaan dan sekarang ia yang harus menertawai dirinya sendiri, begitukah?!

Ini terlalu gila.

..

"selamat atas ulang tahunmu yang ketujuh belas, Zhang Yixing…" yixing kembali tersadar ketika suara berat sang pangeran terdengar, mengembalikannya dari membori 30 menit yang lalu itu.

" te..terima kasih, yang mulia?" ucapnya sedikit ragu, ia membungkuk sebentar tapi kemudian terperanjat kaget ketika merasakan nafas sang pangeran yang tiba-tiba begitu dekat dengannya.

"sama sama zhang yixing.. "

atau.. harus kupanggil permaisuriku?" yixing terlalu kaget sehingga tidak menyadari bibir yang menyeringai itu mendekat ke wajahnya dan menempelkannya di dahinya.

…..

_To be continued_

_A/N: my first story ever at LMAO, please bear with my cliche plot story and many typo and grammar error(s). Lets spread Krislay/Kray/Fanxing Love everyone /gets bricked/_


End file.
